The Fish Job 2/Epilogue
This article is about the fourth and last chapter of the 53th episode of Happy Peep "The Fish Job 2". Plot (At Winter Wonderland, Tack Frost was looking into outer space to sense the danger that is happening on Earth) *Tack Frost: The Feather God, he's alive somewhere around the continent. I have to help them out. *teleport* (Back at the Researchers Aurora ship) *Beny: Finally, bring the fishes in. *Mumble: No you're not. *knock Beny out* *Beny: No. I lost again to a feathery penguin. Again! *Phoenix: Esequiel and Montay are the only ones who can stop the Feather God. He reached to the end of the line. *Raul: If we all die, no more fishes, no more homes, and no more friends alike. *Hugh: There got to be another plan like the other one we did last time. *Ken: Since you knock out Beny, i am going to deal with the rest of you guys. *Mumble: Who are you, why you sneaked into the ship? *Ken: I sneaked? My name is Ken, a friend of Beny. If you know me, i was the doomship captain once for Beny. *Perxio: Oh no. He was the Doomship Captain! *Lovelace: It came from our senses! He is the doomship captain. *Ken: Yes. I have a secret bomb to blow up the ship and we will die in here. *Carmen: Mumble, Phoenix, stop this bad men. *Mumble: We will. We will stop the one and only Ken around here for what he did three years ago. *Phoenix: Ok, let’s do it before it’s too late. *Ken: Face me you whooping whoops. *Mumble: *fight Ken* *Ken: *dodge the attack* Ha! *Mumble: Hey, that's cheating. *Raul: Just try to dodge like you're playing a video game. *Mumble: I'm trying. *Ken: *kick Mumble* *Phoenix: Brother! *Beny: Ha. *Mumble: *injured* *Nestor: Are you okay tallboy? *Mumble: Yeah. *Phoenix: How could you? *Ken: Ha. Is that all you got than losing your friend? *Hugh: Is he alright? *Perxio: No. The storm is right. It only get worse and worse. *Lombardo: Oh my, the darkness get worse and worse and worse. *Rinaldo: The heroes in the sky have to stop it. *Perxio: It's our only chance to save the world. *Ken: Are you going to do this or what? *Nestor: We take you down. *Ken: Oh no you don't. *Phoenix: You will pay for hurting my brother! *Ken: Then what are you waiting for? Let do it from here. *Phoenix: Alright then. Let's fight! (The penguins begin to fight Ken) *Phoenix: *use his kicking skills on Ken* *Ken: Ah. No. *Perxio: *slap Ken* *Ken: Ow. How can penguins fly? *Phoenix: Only a friend of mine can do that. (Back at the battle in the sky, Feather and Esequiel throw a punch at the Feather God) *Feather God: Ow! How could you? *Esequiel: Ha! You really deserve it. *Feather God: I will crush all of you penguins alike. *Montay: Feather God, you won't stand a chance. *Feather God: Ice colds! I will control you all. *Feather: You will fail at that miserably. *Montay: I'll take care of it. *fight the Feather God* *Feather God: Ow! You monsters. *Montay: *spin dash on the Feather God* *Feather God: No! My face. *Esequiel: Yeah. Go for it. *Montay: Okie dokie. *Feather: *does another claw attack on the Feather God* *Feather God: Ow! *Montay: Time is running out. We have to save the world by now. *Sven: When the time goes by, the sky changes. *Esequiel: Sven is right. We better get rid of the monster now. *Feather: All safe and sound. *Feather God: You never win. Trust me. You never win. At all! *Esequiel: *hold up his power* No. It's not over yet. *Feather: Just watch us. We will win this battle and save all of Antarctica. *Feather God: No. No! My eyes. *Esequiel: Goodbye Feather God. I'm sending you back to your dimension where you belong. *Feather God: Don't get rid of me. I have one more thing to say! *Esequiel: OUT! *charge a blast attack on Feather God and take him back to the Dark Dimension* *Feather God: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU ESEQUIEL! (The Feather God have banished to the Dark Dimension, making the darkness disappear and turning into clouds, causing the penguins to cheer for the end of the darkness. Ken saw the end of the darkness, making him confuse.) *Ken: Hey. What happen to the bad weather? *Phoenix: *knock Ken out* Gotcha. *Nestor: We won again. *Carmen: Yes. We did it together. *Lovelace: As a matter of fact, the darkness is finally gone. *Rio: Woo hoo. We can live forever now. *Coach Oro: Good game. *Dantel: Look like the fishing problem is finally over again. *Lovelace: We done well you guys. We're back to normal once again. *Phoenix: Brother, are you okay? *Mumble: Yes....i feel okay. *Lombardo: He's dying. Someone give him a bag of ice in his bag. *Tack Frost: *arrive from teleporting from Winter Wonderland* Greetings my friends, i just came to help. *Phoenix: Tack Frost. *Fergio: Who is this ice guy? *Tack Frost: My name is Tack Frost. I just heard that the darkness incident is finally over. Who stopped the Feather God from doing all of this? *Esequiel: Me. My friends have save the world once again. *Sven: Me, Esequiel, Montay and Feather stopped the beast from the sky. *Tack Frost: Oh good. Any problem i can help *Phoenix: Heal my brother from that alien who kicked his back. *Tack Frost: Oh yes. I would love to help. *heal Mumble* *Mumble: *revived* Gosh, i feel better. *Phoenix: Brother, you're alright. *Mumble: Yes brother. Did you knock out the other guy? *Phoenix: Yes. Beny and Ken are finally defeated once again. *Esequiel: Look like we don't have to deal with this alien problem anymore. *Montay: Yes. Everything is back to normal. *Cho Cho: Montay, you're alright. *Montay: Yes Cho Cho. We did it together. *Lovelace: Sven my man, you are alright. *Sven: Okie dokie. The evil floating feather is finally gone after all. *Phoenix: I love my brother a lot. *Tack Frost: Glad i could revive him back to life. *Feather: At least the Feather God is back to his own dimension where he belongs. *Tack Frost: Yes. Once of his next attacks could even destroy the whole universe. *Esequiel: I defend the world by myself. The others can sidekick on me anytime they want to fight a villain or not. *Montay: Sidekick on me. *Fergio: Okie dokie. *Ship Captain: Well, well, well birds. Look like we finally found a problem from the thefts sneaking into our ship. *Mumble: It was the aliens Beny and Ken from capturing the fish. *Ship Captain: I thought he brainwash people with Ken's mystery invention. (Police ships arrive, lead by the Police Captain in search of Beny and Ken) *Police Captain: Hey captain! Bring over Beny and Ken. *Ship Captain: Yes cop. I will take them down to the ship. *Beny: *get up* Man, what was that about? *Ken: *get up* What a twist. *Security #1: Boys, i knew back on the cameras, you were sneaking into the ships without showing us your ID. Get to the police ship now. *Beny: What? *Security #2: You're in big trouble mister. Into their ship. (In the aftermath, Beny and Ken are sent to the police ship as the penguins, Lily and a few people are concerned about it) *Police Chief: Look like we don't have to be dealing with this problem ever again. *Ship Captain: They're going back home. Never ever send them to Antarctica again just to steal the fish. *Lilly: That overfishing situation is finally over once again. Thanks for your help. *Police Chief: Glad i would came to catch those guys from sneaking. Call back anytime you need if danger happen around your ship. *Inventor: That's very good of you chief. *Police Chief: You're quite welcome. *Phoenix: Let's head back to the police ship. *Mumble: You bet. *Esequiel: I wonder if we can have a fest party on the other ship. *Feather: Sound like a great idea. *Ramón: It will be a fiesta. *Raul: A fiesta for all of us. *Rinaldo: I'm hungry. *Lombardo: Since the fishes are back into the ocean, we can eat all we want. *Nestor: Yes. It grow my muscles. *Sven: Sound like fun. *Phoenix: Yeah, but for now the police can play with us before we have to head back to our homelands. *Beny: Curse you penguins! *Ken: I want to go home. *Police Chief: As for you both, you have been banned from the Antarctica Research Company and you should never return to the antarctic ever again. *Beny: I wanted to make a deal after three years already until i failed once again. *Police Chief: Quiet you two. You're going back home and that's final. *Ken: What about prison? *Police Chief: We're tired of you escaping and we won't send you back to prison for the third time. We're off and thanks again. *Ship Director: You sure bet. (The police ships sail into Australia to return back to their country) *Ship Director: We should be sailing back to Antarctica now for a research. Thank to another problem solved. We don't have to deal with this overfishing situation ever again. *Inventor: What are you waiting for? Let's go have some fun at the Gym pool. *Phoenix: Yeah! (At the gymnasium, the penguins are having fun at the pool as the humans are impressed with the penguins from saving the ship) *Lilly: Back to normal once again. *Inventor: We really done it well. *Ship Director: I know how it feels to be back on board. *Lilly: I thank to the penguins for saving the antarctic again. *Inventor: Me too. *Raul: *splash the water* Ha ha ha. We are back to normal. *Nestor: I feel buffed. *Phoenix: Me and Perxio want to get tickled on our belly by the tickle machine. *Inventor: Oh sure. I have a prototype tickle machine on the way if you want to check it out. *Phoenix: Yes. We want to use the tickle machine. MORE TO COME Previous: The Fish Job 2/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions